fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Earth-Make
|romaji= Āsu Meiku |type=Caster Magic Molding Magic Elemental Magic |users= Earth-Make Users }}Earth-Make ( , Āsu Meiku; lit. "Earth Molding Magic") is a Caster Magic, an Elemental Magic, and of course, a Molding Magic that revolves around the creation of objects which are forged from and . Description Earth-Make allows users to mold something into different shapes, in case of this Magic – out of the earth element; this grants the user the capability of molding a variety of objects out of earth, which can be used in an omnidirectional way, i.e. like in melee combat for offensive and/or defensive moves, so in usual life for different causes. Earth-Make is a type of Molding Magic that gives the capability of not only molding, but to create and/or manipulate already existing earth and ground; due to such mechanics, Earth-Make is renowned as the easiest one out of all Molding Magic to use, as the caster simply channels their Magic Power into the ever-present ground and manipulates it, eventually molding anything they wish to fit their needs. Because of the nature of this Magic, the Mage is able to mold their constructs in two styles – the first, a standard one, is when the utilization of two hands occurs, which will produce more stable creations. The second style, when the person is using one-hand style, can increase their speed in both creation and utilization, yet as a drawback, it can cause creations to have less stability and power. In order to utilize Molding Magic, the user must understand the inherent structure of the properties about to be reproduced; including the flow and balance of magical energy within, before using their magical energy in order to perfectly replicate the structure of the identified material, using their magical energy to cause the manifested item in a more malleable state, completely unlike its regular version, as to allow it to be easily reshaped into a new form, reforming the material into a new shape. These basic moments can be considered as important, if to say about Earth-Make, because if the practitioner knows what he does, then they are able to completely take over the battlefield to themselves and control it like it was there from the very beginning. The hand gestures that one takes is a conduit which focuses and dictates the flow of magical energy, tapping into the magical energies that already exist within the earth and matter; representing the cyclical flow of eternano and turns that power to manipulable ends; allowing the user to form their element faster—however, some users are shown to be capable of performing Molding Magic without any hand gestures. With core Earth-Make, the user is capable of manipulating eternano so precisely that they can modify how eternano binds together to affect the size and shape of items, even their chemical composition, enabling the user to gain an advantage over foes as to keep them guessing as they bond raw materials to manifest something which is brand new, or even reshape a pre-existing item. For example, in several cases, the user was able to manipulate not just pure earth, but a material, which has earth particles in its base, like dust and even sand, not saying that molding something out of soil and rocks is one of the first ever lessons for Earth-Make Mages. Earth-Make can be described as an "unrestrained" type of Magic, the common attribute of all types of Molding Magic, with the shapes created reflecting the personality of the user; therefore, creations tend to be different from user to user, even if the users happen to be proficient in the same element. Earth-Make mechanics allows the user to not only create and/or manipulate the earth element and shape it into different constructs but also to utilize different sources of the earth as a source of their spells and moreover, to even change the surroundings. As it was told earlier, that the Mage is able to use the earth under their feet to cast their spells, the Mage actually is able to change their surroundings using terraforming, such as forcing the earth underneath them to shoot upwards to serve as a barrier of sorts or in similar cases creating something unbelievable and magnificent, if the prowess allows it. In simple words, the user can transform the whole landscape into their playground, with different traps for their opponents or even hand-made labyrinth, which would grant them a very advanced versatility, however such doing needs a pure Molding Magic, the one, which requires a Mage to use their own magical aura as the catalyst for the modification, thus requiring them to be within physical range of the item wishing to be changed. Such style tends to be used for both the surroundings and even the spells the user casts, as they are able to greatly increase the potency of what they initially could do. At last, as Earth-Make often needs a Magic Seal in order to properly cast a spell, there is an unlimited source for the Mage to enhance their performance with not simple changes within their element, but with other elements, as for example, Elemental Glyph allows its users to cast almost any element they wish; taking this into consideration, if the user is an expert at both Magic Seals and Earth-Make, than they are able to create hand-made volcanoes, combining Earth-Make with Fire Elemental Glyph and etc., increasing their performance solely with their own prowess, rather than miracles and stupid unnecessary power-up modes. Casting Methods * Static Earth-Make ( , Sutateikku Āsu Meiku; lit. "Tool-Forging Earth Molding Magic"): Static Earth-Make is a first of three methods to utilize Earth-Make. Characterized by the creation of inanimate objects, it allows making different tools, weaponry and etc., out of the earth. This casting method is known to be the first and the most versatile, because the Mage is able to use it in every situation they face; creating a variety of things and making a proper utilization of earth's attributes and its specific sides, the user is able to make the tools in quick succession and attack their target with it; moreover, this style is easier to control, than Dynamic Earth-Make and can even block and cancel it out. Within the properties of a created tool, Static Earth-Make allows to fully replicating the tool and its real-based properties, i.e. the sword spell will match the real, steel-made sword with the blade being completely battle-crafted stone. *'Dynamic Earth-Make' ( , Dainamikku Āsu Meiku; lit. "Entity-Summoning Earth Molding Magic"): Dynamic Earth-Make is a second of three methods to utilize Earth-Make. Characterized by the creation of animated objects, the user is able to create different creatures, animated earthen sculptures, which can act on their own - a similar case of utilizing familiars, yet with different mechanics. This method needs a bigger amount of concentration from the Mage; however it is paid off with the power of the creation and is known to be quicker than Static Earth-Make; an increase in speed, if used correctly, will grant the user with an ability to outmaneuver their opponent, even if they’re fighting static Earth-Maker. In general, the Mage creates a Magic Seal in order to properly create the earthen familiar, which they will use in battle or for other purposes. Within this style, the user can create not only fully-developed animal creatures but parts of their body or even human body like a large foot or hand, to greatly support their performance. * Elemental Earth-Make ( , Erementaru Āsu Meiku; lit. "Nature-Controlling Earth Molding Magic"): Elemental Earth-Make is a third of three methods to utilize Earth-Make. Being something like unorthodox type, this method is characterized by the creation of natural manifestation of the earth element, in other words, with this method, the Mage is able to have an influence on their surroundings and change it how they actually wish it. Being similar to geokinesis, the user is able to manipulate the ground on which they’re staying, so that they are able to create different platforms, barriers and other similarities, ultimately using it in situations they face. It is known, that this style is actually the strongest and the easiest to learn for Earth-Make Mages because they only need to concentrate on the earth they have under their legs and manage to control and shape it in simplest forms. *'Earth-Make: Unlimited': coming soon... Spells Static Earth-Make Dynamic Earth-Make Elemental Earth-Make Spells Earth-Make Unlimited Spells Trivia *The current description is written by Copycat, with having some content taken from the basic article. Category:Free Use Category:Magic and Abilities Category:Magic Category:Caster Magic Category:Holder Magic Category:Elemental Magic Category:Molding Magic Category:Earth Magic